Someday
by Autumn Cloudy
Summary: hubungan KyuSung ditentang oleh berbagai pihak bahkan keluarga mereka sendiri.. Hingga akhirnya mereka tidak tahan menghadapi cobaan ini.. /bad summary/ kyusung/oneshoot


**SOMEDAY**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun And Other

**.**

**.**

**Genre : **Romance

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : **KyuSung (ALWAYS)

**.**

**.**

**Rate : **T

**.**

**.**

**Disc : **Semua Cast Milik Tuhan

**.**

**.**

**Warn : **FF Galau dari sipembuat, galau. Galau. Galau. Jadi harap maklumi kegajeaan di ff ini..FF DENGAN WORD BANYAK TP MEMBOSANKAN XD

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

"Aku sudah tidak tahan Kyu-ah." Kedua mata itu menatap kosong kehamparan salju luas diluar jendela sana, pelupuk matanya tergenangi _liquid _bening yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Hatinya terasa sakit melebihi apapun, bahkan kedua tangannya yang tidak memakai sarung tangan dimusim dingin ini seolah tidak ia rasakan.

Sementara _namja _yang ia ajak bicara tidak merespon sama sekali, lelaki tampan itu tentu merasakan apa yang dirasakan simanis. Sakit. Hanya kata itu yang ada dihati keduanya, bahkan ia tidak yakin ini rasa sakit. Tapi ia tidak tahu kata apa lagi yang bisa ia katakan untuk menggambarkan apa yang ada dihatinya.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Kyu oleh si manis tetap berada disana, diatas ranjang tanpa melakukan apapun selain menatap Yesung yang kini tengah berdiri didekat jendela dengan pakaian tipis, lelaki bernama Yesung itu tidak peduli udara dingin masuk mengenai kulit lembutnya, yang jelas ia tidak merasakan semua itu.

Kini perlahan cairan bening meluncur mulus melewati kedua pipinya setelah sekian lama ia tahan, tidak ada isakan yang ia keluarkan dari bibirnya, tanpa terisakpun Kyuhyun sudah tahu lelaki manis itu menangis.

"Aku tidak tahan Kyu-ah." Ulangnya sekali lagi, suara _baritone_nya mulai terdengar bergetar dan sungguh demi apapun itu membuat dada Kyuhyun terasa sesak, hatinya terasa dicabik-cabik mendengar getaran disuara merdu itu.

"Aku tidak tahan. Sebaiknya kita akhiri semua ini, sekarang." Ucapnya terlalu pelan, sangat pelan seperti bisikan angin, namun tidak sepelan itu karena Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengarnya –dengan sangat jelas.

"Kumohon bertahanlah, sebentar lagi." Yesung tetap disana, tidak beranjak secentipun dari tempatnya, langkah pelan Kyuhyun terdengar dibelakangnya hingga sepasang tangan cukup kekar melingkari lehernya erat, seolah tidak membiarkan dirinya pergi dari sisi Kyuhyun.

"Kumohon, Yesung-ah. Aku tahu kau sakit, aku juga. Kumohon jangan dengarkan kata-kata member lain ataupun ELF, CLOUD, dan SPARKYU.. Mereka hanya belum bisa menerimanya." Yesung menarik sudut bibirnya memaksakan sebuah senyuman, hatinya terasa semakin sakit merasakan cairan hangat mengenai lehernya, terlalu banyak hingga membasahi kaos yang ia kenakan.

"Kita harus menghargai pendapat mereka, kurasa memang harusnya kita akhiri disini. Aku tidak tahan melihat Dramus-mu, aku tidak tahan mendengar marahan Petinggi SM, aku tidak tahan mendengar ocehan member lain pada kita, aku sudah tidak kuat." Kyuhyun terus-terusan menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya peada leher Yesung meski lelaki yang berstatus sebagai pacarnya itu berusaha keras melepaskannya.

"KAU BODOH KYU-AH! Kau tidak tahu apa yang diakatakan mereka? Cloud's membash-ku, SparKyu memakimu, Elf pindah fandom hanya karena kita, Ceo SM terus memaksamu merahasiakan ini meski sudah ketahuan, dia memaksamu berciuman. Kau tahu siapa yang tersakiti disini? AKU PABBO-YA,"

Seteleh meneriakkan kekesalannya Yesung menepis tubuh Kyuhyun untuk berhenti memeluknya, semuanya berhasil. Malah sekarang Kyuhyun terjengkal kebelakang, air mata itu menganggu penglihatannya, tapi tidak menghalangi penglihatannya pada sang kekasih yang kini tengah menangis sesegukkan disana, didepannya.

"Jangan menyuruhku bertahan, aku sakit." Yesung memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sesak, dan lagi Kyuhyun tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Percuma ia menjelaskan kepada Yesung jika akhirnya Yesung tetap meminta akhir dari hubungan yang sudah mereka jalin diam-diam selama 2 Tahun ini, semuanya percuma. Yesung tidak akan mau mendengarkannya.

"Yesung-ah! Kita sudah bertahan selama ini? Lalu kau meminta putus? Aku tidak akan mau." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, kedua kakinya kembali berjalan menuju Yesung, lalu direngkuhnya tubuh mungil nan terasa dingin tersebut.

Ia tidak akan menyerah, mereka sudah sejauh ini. Tidak. Ia harus berjuang, demi mereka. Kyuhyun tidak peduli orang tua Yesung dan juga orang tuanya melarang mereka, Ceo menentang mereka, ELF juga, apalagi para member.

Mereka dijauhi setelah hubungan mereka terbongkar, dimana pada saat itu Yesung ditemukan berciuman bersama Kyuhyun disebuah toilet saat mereka akan konser, kejadian itu sekitar seminggu yang lalu, disaat itu juga semua member Super Junior menatap mereka jijik bahkan menjauhi mereka.

Yesung yang paling tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Ia tidak terbiasa sendiri, tidak seperti biasanya disaat Kyuhyun ada _schedule _maka ia akan bermain bersama member lain, tapi setelah semua ini, ia hanya mengurung diri dikamar tanpa makanan dan minuman, kecuali saat Kyuhyun datang baru ia akan makan, ia tidak berani keluar, disaat ia keluar maka kata-kata kasar dan makian memberlah yang ia dengar.

Yesung semakin depresi, meski member sudah tahu bagaimana keadaan dirinya yang tidak bisa sendiri dalam waktu lama semua tetap mendiamkannya.

Ia tahu mereka salah, tapi kenapa resikonya sebesar ini. Seharusnya member lain bisa memberikan masukan untuk menguatkan mereka ditengah badai seperti ini, ditengah semua ELF membash KyuSung. Bahkan tidak sedikit ELF yang menunjukkan ketidak sukaan mereka dengan cara mencoret-coret wajah mereka berdua, membakar poster yang bergambar mereka, dan mengatakan kata-kata kasar yang menyakiti hati mereka.

"Jebal, bertahanlah denganku sayang. Aku yakin ini hanya masalah waktu," Yesung tidak menjawab, tidak menolak pelukan Kyuhyun, tidak juga membalasnya. Ia hanya butuh dukungan dari keluarganya, bukan ikut membashnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eh! Kudengar dua member yang mempunyai suara paling bagus di Super Junior itu GAY yah? Aish, apakah mereka tidak tahu ada yeoja didunia ini?" Kyuhyun menggenggam semakin erat tangan kanan Yesung, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan konser mereka diSeoul malam ini, dan mereka akan pulang ke _dorm _dengan menaiki van.

Kyuhyun menatap sedih pada selembar poster besar yang bergambarkan mereka berdua sengaja dilempar ketanah dan setelahnya diinjak oleh SparKyu sendiri, itu fansnya, tapi kenapa tidak mendukung mereka?

Isakan Yesung keluar, tangisnya tidak bisa ia tahan terlebih saat melihat tatapan jijik fansnya sendiri padanya. Ditepisnya kasar tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam tangannya, secepat mungkin Yesung berlari menjauhi semuanya, air mata semakin mengaliri pipinya dengan deras, ia tidak mempedulikan salju mulai berjatuhan mengenai kepalanya yang tidak tertutupi apapun.

"Yesung-ah.." Kyuhyun berusaha mengejar, namun semuanya percuma, Siwon menahan tangannya dan memaksanya masuk kedalam van. "Hyung! Lepaskan aku," Siwon pura-pura tidak mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun, ia terus menyeret Kyuhyun sampai akhirnya menghempaskan tubuh itu kedalam van, setelah Kyuhyun masuk van tersebut segera berjalan menuju _dorm _mereka tanpa mempedulikan Yesung.

Sementara itu Yesung terus berlari menuju apartemen orang tuanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa berbeda setelah semua orang tahu bahwa orientasi seksualnya menyimpang, ia penyuka sesama. Seharusnya ia menyukai Yuri SNSD atau perempuan lain, tapi kenapa malah menyukai lelaki yang statusnya adalah orang yang ia anggap _dongsaeng_nya sendiri, terlebih orang itu juga _namja_.

Ini semua berawal disaat Kyuhyun kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu, ia merasa sangat kasihan pada lelaki berwajah tampan itu, setiap harinya ia selalu menjenguk Kyuhyun tanpa absen bahkan ia menyempatkan diri untuk kegereja dan berdoa untuk kesembuhannya, setelah itu juga ia sadar jika perasaan sayangnya sudah melampaui batas. Beribu kali ia mencoba menyangkalnya tapi justru perasaan itu semakin jadi, jantungnya berdegub kencang ketika Kyuhyun berada didekatnya.

Sampai ketika ia juga tahu jika Kyuhyun memendam perasaan yang sama padanya, ia senang, kaget, juga takut. Tapi akhirnya berbekal kepercayaan Yesung berani menerima Kyuhyun, awalnya hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, saat di_stage _mereka bercanda seperti biasa, mereka melakukan apapun seperti biasa, hanya saja mereka lebih sering berpegangan tangan dan berpelukan. ELF tentu tidak merasa curiga karena bukan hanya mereka berdua yang berpelukan seperti itu, tapi lama-kelamaan ada juga rasa curiga, terlebih pada member SuJu sendiri, mereka memperhatikan pasangan ini lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, sering keluar berdua, dan setiap pergi kekamar mandi pasti bersamaan.

Dan kecurigaan mereka terjawab, Ryeowook melihat Yesung dipojokkan Kyuhyun dan lelaki itu mencium Yesung sangat ganas hingga kemeja yang digunakan Yesung hampir terbuka. Setelahnya Ryeowook yang merasa jijik melaporkannya pada Leeteuk, berita itu terus berlanjut sampai semua BB, GB, CEO SM mengetahui hubungan mereka. Bahkan entah bagaimana ELF mengetahuinya, dan dengan cepat tersebar, mencoret nama baik SuJu dan keluarga masing-masing.

Langkah Yesung terhenti dipinggiran jalan, semua berita diTV hanya memberitakan tentang dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Cukup. Ia sudah cukup sakit selama ini. Yesung meneruskan larinya, akhirnya ia sampai diapartemen orang tuanya, disana aja Jongjin tengah bersama seorang perempuan yang Yesung ketahui adalah pacar adiknya itu.

"Jongjin-ah!" Yesung berseru pelan, Jongjin menengokkan kepalanya keambang pintu. Disana ada sang kakak berdiri dengan wajah pucat dan baju basah, tapi seperti sudah terpegaruh dengan perkataan orang ia malah mengajak pacarnya pergi keluar, tubuh mungil Yesung tergeser tatkala adiknya menabrak dirinya dengan sengaja.

Lagi, Yesung memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Seberapa kuatnyapun ia, tetap saja ia bukan malaikat yang bisa terus-terusan bersabar dan pura-pura baik-baik saja menghadapi ini semua.

Tidak mau membuang banyak waktu akhirnya Yesung masuk kedalam ruangan yang biasa ia pakai untuk tidur selama menginap disini, dan lagi tapi, langkahnya terhenti melihat barang-barangnya sudah tidak ada disana, lebih tepatnya kamarnya dijadikan tempat tidur dua anjing peliharaannya. Ha! Apa maksdunya ini? Dirinya disamakan dengan seekor anjing oleh keluarganya sendiri hanya karena ia GAY?

"Nuguya?" Terdengar suara sang ibu dibelakangnya, Yesung menatap wanita paruh baya itu, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Eomma!" Lirih Yesung.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu.. Aku tidak mempunyai anak GAY!" Mata Yesung membalalak, apakah dirinya terlihat seperti sampah hanya karena GAY? Apa salahnya menjadi GAY? Ia juga mempunyai perasaan, tidakkah orang-orang berfikir bagaimana perasaannya?

"Keluar kau," Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, Ibunya sendiri mendorongnya keluar dari rumah setelah itu pintu terbanting didepan muka Yesung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baby, kenapa kau panas sekali?" Telinganya mendengar suara _bass_ sang kekasih, tubuhnya terasa hangat mendapat pelukan dari seseorang bertubuh lebih besar darinya, namun Yesung masih belum mau membuka matanya. Yang menjadi pertanyaannya kenapa bisa dirinya berakhir disini?

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini lagi," Kyuhyun membelai pipi Yesung meski pipi itu tidak bisa dikatakan _chubby _lagi, ia sangat cemas. Kemarin sehabis berhasil keluar dari _dorm _secara sembunyi-sembunyi Kyuhyun langsung menggerakkan mobilnya keapartemen orang tua Yesung, dan benar saja. Ia melihat kekasihnya tergeletak pingsan didepan pintu dengan kondisi sangat pucat.

"Apa kita seperti sampah sekarang, Kyu?" Yesung berucap masih dengan mata tertutup sontak membuat Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, ia lantas menggeleng. "Buka matamu baby, tatap aku." Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Yesung, ditatapnya mata indah yang kini sudah berada didepannya.

"Aniya.. Mereka hanya tidak mengerti kita baby, mereka dengan mudahnya mengatakan kita tidak normal. Kita normal, hanya orientasi seks kita yang menyimpang. Jangan rendahkan dirimu, sekarang makanlah." Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya untuk mengambil semangkuk bubur yang ia beli beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum Yesung membuka matanya, tapi bubur itu masih terasa panas. Diraihnya sesendok lalu menyodorkannya kedepan bibir Yesung.

"Aku tidak lapar, kau saja yang makan," Yesung mendorong tangan Kyuhyun dari hadapannya, Kyuhyun tidak menyerah, ia kembali menyodorkannya. "Aniyo.. Kyu~"

Yesung berucap manja, ia benar-benar tidak mau walau sebenarnya ia merasa sangat lapar. "Sekali saja, jangan membuatku khawatir," Yesung tetap menggeleng, semakin dirinya mengatakan tidak maka Kyuhyun semakin memaksanya.

_BRAK... _Hingga Yesung merasa kesal, ditepisnya kasar tangan Kyuhyun sampai mangkuk dipegangan lelaki itu terjauh kelantai berserta isinya, Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Kalau aku tidak mau ya tidak.. Kenapa kau terus memaksa?" Kyuhyun menggeleng tidak percaya, kenapa Yesungnya jadi seperti ini.

"Kau benar. Aku terlalu memaksakanmu, kalau kau mau makan ada didapur. Aku keluar dulu, maaf." Kyuhyun berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, hatinya terasa semakin sakit melihat perubahan sikap Yesung padanya.

"Mianhae.. Tidurlah.." Ucapnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Yesung sendirian dikamar apartemennya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung kembali duduk menyendiri didorm Super Junior, Kyuhyun pergi menemui keluarganya kerumah untuk membicarakan masalah hubungan mereka.

Yesung berfikir, semuanya menjadi beban karena **penyakit**nya, ia dijauhi, dibenci, dikucilkan, dibash, mendapat hinaan dan sebagainya. Dirinya harus mengakhiri ini semua, atauperlu ia akan meninggalkan semuanya demi memperbaiki nama SMent yang sudah ia cemarkan, nama baik SuJu dan keluarganya.

Kedua kakinya gemetar membawa langkahnya keluar kamar, disana semua member berkumpul lengkap, tapi tidak ada reaksi yang diberikan semuanya selain mendiamkan Yesung keluar dari dorm.

Ia terus melangkah, air mata mengucur deras meninggalkan tanda disetiap kali ia melangkah. Ia menaiki setiap anak tangga menuju lantai atas, dengan begitu semuanya akan berakhir. Ia tidak akan disini lagi.

Sesampainya disebuah ruangan Yesung mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali, terdengar seseorang menyuruhnya masuk, Yesung mengambil napas panjang dan akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Saya ingin berhenti," Ucapnya langsung bahkan sebelum lelaki tua itu menengok kearahya. "Yesung-ssi? Apa maksdumu?"

"Anda pasti malu mempunyai artis GAY'kan? Jadi saya ingin berhenti sekarang, saya batalkan kontrak yang sudah saya tandatangani, semua selesai hari ini." Kata Yesung lagi membuat lelaki bernama YoungMin selaku Ceo SM itu marah.

"Kau tahu apa akibatnya membatalkan kontrak Yesung-ssi? Kau harus tetap berada disini, aku tidak mau tahu, terserah kau mau kau apakan fakta bodoh itu." Yesung menyeringai, fakta bodoh? Fikirnya.

"Kau tahu juga'kan? Jika kau berhenti mungkin semua toko dan rumah orang tuamu akan aku ambil, itu semua hasil dari SM'kan?" YoungMin berjalan mendekati Yesung yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja, namun jauh didalam sana ia merasa sakit.

"Sekretaris Kim.. Tolong beri anak ini pelajaran," Beberapa orang masuk kedalam ruangan besar itu, Yesung tentu sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Ia sudah sering mendengar apa yang akan dilakukan YoungMin jika ada yang berani melanggar peraturannya.

"Pukul saja.. Atau bunuh aku sekalian," Yesung berucap lirih, kedua orang itu mulai memukuli seluruh bagian tubuh Yesung, satu pukulan keras diperutnya membuat tubuhnya jatuh seketika dengan darah menyembur keluar dari mulutnya.

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian dua orang itu berhenti atas perintah YoungMin, lelaki tua itu berjongkok didepan Yesung. "Dengar anak manis, jangan pernah melawanku." Yesung masih bisa tersenyum, ia tertawa hambar. Tanpa menjawab Yesung keluar dari ruangan itu menuju basemant, langkahnya tertatih dengan darah dimana-mana.

Bisakah ia mati sekarang juga. Percuma ia masih disini jika rasanya sama saja ia hidup dineraka. Yesung tidak dapat melanjutkan langkahnya, ia terjatuh dikoridor entah lantai berapa ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berlari dari lantai satu menuju lantai 4 mencari keberadaan sang kekasih, matanya sudah berair sedari tadi. Ia sangat ketakutan kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada si namja manis.

Disana, ia melihat Yesung berada ditengah koridor dengan kondisi mengenaskan, matanya tertutup erat menahan rasa sakit.

"Yesung-ah! Waeyo?" Didekapnya kepala Yesung kedadanya. "Aku harus sembuh Kyu-ah! Aku tidak mau mempunyai penyakit ini." Lirih Yesung, pandangan matanya kosong.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak mempunyai penyakit," Yesung menggeleng. "Aku gay, jelas-jelas aku itu sakit. Kenapa aku harus tertarik pada namja?"

"Ani.. Itu bukan penyakit Yesung-ah! Itu perasaan.. Kau lebih merasa nyaman dengan namja bukan? aku juga... Kumohon hanya ikuti apa kata hatimu, tidak ada salahnya aku mencintai mu, begitu juga sebaliknya."

"Aku sakit Cho Kyuhyun, bawa aku kerumah sakit. Hiks.. Hiks.." Kyuhyun menggeleng sembari mengeratkan pelukannya dikepala Yesung. "Sakit? Gay itu bukan penyakit Yesung-ah, itu perasaan. Aku tahu ini sulit."

"Banyak yang menyumpah.. Aku yakin orang tuamu akan membenci kita," Kyuhyun terdiam, ingatannya berputar kebeberapa jam lalu dimana ayahnya mengatakan ia bukan anggota keluarga Cho lagi. "Kita bisa bersama ditempat lain.. Kumohon," Yesung menggeleng tegas, dilepaskannya pelukan Kyuhyun dan berlari meninggalkan gedung SM.. Hatinya teramat sakit, sudah 3 hari ini ia berfikir tentang kelaiannya, dan semuanya itu jelas salah. Itu salah. Dirinya sakit. Gay itu bukan perasan. Yang Yesung tahu dirinya sakit.

_CKKIITT... BRAK... _Tubuh lemah Yesung terpental jauh mendapat hantaman dari sebuah truk besar saat ia lari ketengah jalan, kepalanya membentur sisi jalan hingga sedikit pecah. Semuanya berakhir hari ini. Seberapapun dirinya menyangkal hatinya tidak bisa berbohong, ia teramat mencintai Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Saranghae.. Selamat Tinggal.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari distasiun TV nampak gempar karena penemuan mayat anggota BoyBand Korea Selatan Super Junior, Kim JongWoon tergeletak tak bernyawa didepan Gedung SM dengan berlumuran darah, mayatnya tertutupi oleh baju panjang bekas si penabrak yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

ELF, COULDS, dan keluarga Yesung tentu kaget mendengar berita ini.

Tak henti-hentinya ELF dari dalam maupun luar negeri berdatangan ketempat dimana Yesung dimakamkan, semuanya menyesal.

Kata penyesalan memang selalu muncul ketika semua sudah terlanjur, meski mereka menggumpulkan air mata sebayak apapun semua tidak akan kembali, waktu tidak akan berjalan mundur mem'flashback segalanya.

Kim Yesung tidak akan kembali.

"PUAS? KALIAN PUAS MEMBUAT YESUNGKU SEPERTI INI EOH? PUAS~" Cho Kyuhyun berada disana, ditengah-tengah banyaknya orang dipemakaman Yesung.

Apakah semua orang yang sudah membuat mereka hancur sudah merasa puas membuat Yesungnya meninggal? "Jika kalian belum puas maka bunuh aku!" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari dalam jasnya.

Leeteuk mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun, tapi justru lelaki itu tidak mau berdamai, Kyuhyun memundurkan langkahnya, ia berlari dengan berderai air mata. Dilihatnya truk lewat dengan sangat cepat kearahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. 'Kita akan bertemu baby' Batinnya, sesaat kemudian ia merasakan benturan sangat keras ditubuh terlebih kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!?"

**.**

"**Cho Kyuhyun meninggal dihari berikutnya"**

**.**

**Other Side**

**.**

Yesung menatap untuk terakhir kali wajah sang kekasih sebelum dimakamkan. Disebelahnya sudah berdiri Kyuhyun, ya Kyuhyun sudah bersamanya dan mereka akan menuju dunia kekal mereka dimana tidak akan ada orang yang menentang dan mereka hidup BAHAGIA SELAMANYA.

"Bagaimana baby? Kita akan bahagian tanpa ada yang menentang."

"Ya. Kyu, pilihanku tepat untuk mengakhiri hidup."

"Suatu hari nanti dikehidupan selanjutnya kita akan bersatu tanpa ada halangan'kan?"

"Hum! Sebaiknya kita pergi, aku membenci mereka."

".. Jja.."

Akhirnya mereka pergi menaiki sebuah tangga berwarna putih terang yang terbuat dari awan menuju kelangit, meninggalkan segala kesakitan yang pernah mereka rasakan didunia, meninggalkan jutaan orang yang terisak dibawah sana.

**.**

Tidak ada salahnya menjadi gay.. Yang jelas gay itu bukan penyakit yang harus disembuhkan, tapi itu perasaan.

**.**

**END**

**.**

**Gyaa~ Ucchan XD ... Lihatlah ff karangan aku XD**

**Jika aku jadi tokoh utama mungkin aku akan melakukan hal bodoh itu XD (Bunuh diri) demi bersama orang yang aku cintai #lol.. Tragis'kah? Membosankankah? (Banget).. Tapi jikapun ini kisah nyata mungkin semua org gak bakalan mau jd gay'kan, dan akan mencoba berubah. Tapi Ye harus jadi gay untuk Kyu begitu juga sebaliknya XD **

**Padahal aku mau membuat KyuSung menderita dari awal-akhir, dunia-akhirat #Digampar.. Tapi nanti kepanjangan, ini aja panjang banget T.T... Entah kenapa aku nangis saat buat nih fic XD ... **

**Review please biar ini gajenya melebihi apapun tpi aku butuh masukan :3**

**-GOMAWO-**


End file.
